Near you
by Miuu
Summary: Weihnachten, und unser geschrumpfter Meisterdetektiv fühlt sich einsam. Doch dann macht Heiji den Vorschlag, Weihnachten doch ganz einfach mit ihm zu verbringen.


**Inhalt:** An Weihnachten fühlt Conan sich einsam, weil er nicht ständig mit seiner Lüge leben will. Da macht Heiji ihm überraschend den Vorschlag, Weihnachten doch einfach mit ihm zu verbringen.

**Pairing(s):** (Heiji x Conan) (eigentlich nicht wirklich 'Pairing')

**Kommentar:** Mal wieder un-japanische Weihnachten.

* * *

**Near you**

Traurig folgte sein Blick den Schneeflocken, wie sie tänzelnd langsam zu Boden schwebten und dort zu einer einzigen, dicken Schneedecke wurden.

Er hatte irgendwann aufgehört, sie zu zählen, als er irgendwo zwischen zweihundertfünfzig und zweihundertsechzig nicht mehr genau gewusst hatte, bei welcher Zahl er eigentlich war.

Nun starrte er also einfach weiter hinaus, den Kopf auf die Arme gebettet und diese auf dem Fensterbrett ruhend. Er war im Grunde ganz froh, dass Ran ihn nicht so sah. Selbst ihr wäre es aufgefallen, dass es ihm nicht besonders gut ging. Er mochte sie ja wirklich, aber das Letzte, was er jetzt gebrauchen konnte, waren ihre Fragen, was denn mit ihm los sei.

Er hatte Angst, sich heute wirklich zu verraten.

Sie würde versuchen, ihn mit ihrer naiven Art aufzuheitern, er hätte doch gar keinen Grund, traurig zu sein, schließlich sei ja auch in ein paar Tagen Weihnachten. Dass es gerade das war, was seine Laune auf den Nullpunkt gebracht hatte, konnte sie ja nicht ahnen.

Als er spürte, wie plötzlich Tränen in seine Augen traten, wischte er sie mit einer hastigen Bewegung weg und sprang dann auf, um sich schnellstmöglich abzulenken. Ohne groß nachzudenken lief er zum Telefon und wählte hektisch eine Nummer.

Den Hörer mit beiden Händen fest umklammert kehrte er zu seinem ursprünglichen Platz am Fenster zurück.

Er konnte sich selbst nicht genau erklären warum, aber sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb, während er nun darauf wartete, dass jemand am anderen Ende abnahm. Eigentlich war das ganze ja irgendwie idiotisch, und er war schon kurz davor, wieder aufzulegen, als sich das charakteristische Klicken im Hörer vernehmen ließ.

„Ja bitte?" Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Freudenhüpfer beim vertrauten Klang dieser Stimme machte.

„Ich bin's." Unsicher blickte er im Raum umher. „Shinichi…" Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, und doch fühlte er sich beim Nennen seines eigenen Namens plötzlich furchtbar verletzlich.

„Ah, Kudo. Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

„Mir war langweilig."

„Oh. Und da dachtest du, rufst du mal eben den guten alten Heiji an, der wird dir schon irgendwas erzählen und dich unterhalten, wie?" Aus dem Mund jedes anderen hätten diese Worte bösartig geklungen, aber er kannte Heijis Art inzwischen zu gut, um sie misszuverstehen.

„So in etwa…" Es tat nichts zur Sache, dass er jetzt log. So lange er nur etwas Ablenkung bekam, sollte ihm das recht sein.

„Also, wollen wir mal scharf nachdenken. In drei Tagen ist Weihnachten, seltsamerweise schneit es sogar und sämtliche potentiellen Mörder scheinen ebenfalls in Festtagsstimmung zu sein und haben sich ein paar Tage frei genommen." Er seufzte und ließ sich in die weichen Polster eines Sofas sinken, was Conan allerdings natürlich nicht sehen konnte. „Und nun noch mal ernsthaft. Was ist los mit dir? Du rufst mich doch nicht einfach nur mal so an, weil dir langweilig ist und du ein bisschen plaudern willst. Was ist los? Irgendwelche Probleme?"

„Es ist nichts…" Er schüttelte instinktiv den Kopf, während er antwortete.

„Ja sicher. Stimmt was nicht mit Ran?"

„Mit Ran ist alles in Ordnung…"

„Dann spuck endlich aus, was los ist. Schließlich hast du angerufen, um dich von mir aufheitern zu lassen." Er konnte Heijis Grinsen, das er in diesem Moment aufgesetzt haben musste, förmlich vor sich sehen und musste ebenfalls leicht darüber lächeln. Und im Prinzip entsprach es ja der Wahrheit, was Heiji sagte.

„Es ist… wegen Weihnachten." Das musste jetzt intelligent wirken, und Heiji bestätigte ihm dies auch sofort.

„Aha."

„Es ist so… an diesen verdammten Feiertagen sind immer alle so furchtbar vertraut und nett zueinander, und jeder freut sich und…" Verdammt viele ‚unds' in einem Satz. „Und ich sitz hier mit dieser Lüge…" Er erwartete kurz eine Reaktion. Da diese aber ausblieb, sprach er einfach weiter. „Es ist nur… ich hab auch schon auf meinen Geburtstag verzichten müssen, weil es auffällig gewesen wäre, hätten Shinichi und Conan am selben Tag Geburtstag… Das muss jetzt furchtbar kindisch klingen… ich steck wohl doch einfach schon zu lange in diesem Körper…" Heiji schenkte ihm ein ungesehenes Lächeln. „Was ich sagen will… ich würd' mir einfach mal wünschen, einen Tag nicht mit dieser Lüge leben zu müssen, einfach mal einen Tag ich selbst zu sein… wenn auch nicht mit meinem wahren Körper, aber doch wenigstens ohne mich verstellen zu müssen…" Er war mit den letzten Worten immer verzweifelter geworden. Jetzt, wo er all das aussprach, was ihn bedrückte, kam es ihm gleich noch viel schmerzvoller vor.

„Dann komm her."

„Was?"

„Na ja, die einzige Möglichkeit, dass du dich nicht verstellen musst, ist, wenn du mit jemandem zusammen bist, der dein Geheimnis kennt. Deine Eltern sind soweit ich weiß aber im Ausland, und ich weiß ja nicht, ob du mit deinem alten Professorchen feiern willst. Also komm her."

„Aber…"

„Meine Eltern sind Weihnachten geschäftlich unterwegs, das Haus ist also sowieso leer."

„Aber bist du sicher, dass es dich nicht stört?" Heijis Stimme nahm einen leicht genervten Ton an, als er nun antwortete.

„Verdammt, Kudo, wenn's mich stören würde, hätt' ich's nicht vorgeschlagen! Schnapp dir den nächstbesten Zug und komm her!

Also vorausgesetzt, du willst überhaupt…"

„Natürlich will ich!" Augenblicklich war er aufgesprungen und hatte die Antwort beinahe in den Telefonhörer geschrieen, sodass er nun, selbst etwas erschrocken über diese Heftigkeit, leicht errötete, nicht wissend, dass es Heiji in diesem Moment nicht viel anders erging.

„Dann frag deine Ran oder was weiß ich wen und komm her!" Etwas Belustigtes lag nun in seiner Stimme. Shinichi hatte eindeutig recht. Er war irgendwie kindisch geworden. Doch nicht, dass es ihm schadete, es machte ihn nur auf eine gewisse Art ziemlich liebenswert.

„Also schön, ich frag und ruf dich dann wieder an. Drück mir die Daumen, dass ich sie überreden kann!"

„Mach ich! Also, bis dann!" Und mit einem letzten Lächeln legte er auf.

Conans Blick dagegen wies wie zuvor nicht die geringste Spur eines Lächelns auf, und sein Blick war nach wie vor nachdenklich, als er nun wieder zum Fenster hinaus sah.

Es hatte inzwischen aufgehört, zu schneien.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später. Weihnachtsabend.

Für die meisten Menschen hier ein vollkommen gewöhnlicher Tag wie jeder andere auch, sodass er sich an einem vollkommen überfüllten Bahnhof wiederfand und sich etwas verloren vorkam, soweit dies überhaupt möglich war, umgeben von Hunderten von Menschen, die hektisch umherwuselten.

Er seufzte. Es war eine Tortur gewesen, was er bis heute Morgen noch über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen. Zwei Tage und durchgehendes Bitten und Betteln mit niedlichster Kindlichkeit hatte es gekostet, bis Ran ihm erlaubt hatte, wegzufahren. Und dann noch einmal einen weiteren Tag, bis sie überzeugt gewesen war, dass Conan alles dabeihatte, was er benötigte.

Wirklich.

Dabei hatte er im Endeffekt nun doch nicht mehr mitgenommen, als er von Anfang an vorgehabt hatte, nur ein kleiner, bunter Kinderrucksack zierte seinen Rücken. Er war alles andere als schwer, und doch versagten ihm langsam aber sicher die Beine. Seltsam, da hatte er nun wirklich eine ganze Weile im Zug gesessen, und nun war ihm das Stehen schon wieder zu viel.

Er seufzte, als eine Gruppe von älteren Damen langsam an ihm vorüberschritt, ihm mitleidige Blicke und Lächeln schenkte und dann weiterging. Er lächelte kurz zurück, änderte dann aber rasch seine Blickrichtung.

Und dann sah er ihn. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen, teilnahmslos, als ginge ihn das alles nicht wirklich etwas an, starrte er in der Gegend herum. Bis sich ihre Blicke trafen. Augenblicklich huschte ein Gemisch aus Lächeln und Grinsen über sein Gesicht, und gemächlichen Schrittes lief er auf den kleinen Jungen zu.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es angebracht gewesen, ihm ebenfalls lächelnd entgegenzulaufen, aber irgendwie war ihm alles andere als zumute danach.

„Hi Kudo!", rief der trotz der Winterkälte braungebrannte Schülerdetektiv schon ein paar Meter bevor er Conan erreichte. Der Kleine schenkte ihm nun doch ein Lächeln, wenn auch nur ein halbherziges, während er den Gruß erwiderte. Er kam sich selbst auf eine gewisse Art schäbig dabei vor, denn nur zu gern hätte er Heiji gezeigt, wie froh er war, bei ihm sein zu können. Er fragte sich beiläufig, wie viele der anderen Leute diesen jungen Mann nicht ohnehin schon verfluchten, weil er den armen kleinen Jungen so herzlos stehen ließ und ihn noch nicht einmal in die Arme geschlossen hatte.

Mal abgesehen davon, dass dies bei zwei siebzehnjährigen Jungen schon niemand mehr erwartet hätte, brauchten sie solche Äußerlichkeiten auch gar nicht, um einander zu verstehen. Er kannte Heiji nun schon eine ganze Weile und mit der Zeit hatten sich ihre Denkweisen derartig einander angepasst, dass sie nicht mehr viele Worte benötigten, um einander zu verstehen.

Nur langsam musste dieses Schweigen schon beinahe lächerlich wirken.

„Tja… ich bin froh, dass du's wirklich geschafft hast", begann Heiji nun, während sie sich langsam in Bewegung setzten. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich bis zuletzt nicht daran geglaubt, dass Ran dich gehen lässt."

„Ich auch nicht." Er seufzte.

„Und wie war die Zugfahrt?"

„Mir tun die Füße weh vom langen Sitzen… Und jetzt beim Laufen wird's auch nicht wirklich besser."

„Gib mir deinen Rucksack."

„Nicht nötig, ist ohnehin nicht viel drin."

„Nun gib schon her!" Fordernd hielt Heiji ihm die Hand entgegen, und schließlich gab Conan nach, streifte das bunte Säckchen ab und reichte es dem anderen, der es sich über die rechte Schulter warf. Dann legte er in einer flinken Bewegung die Arme um den schmächtigen Körper des Jungen und hob ihn zu sich hoch.

„Ah, was soll denn das?"

„Ich denke, deine Füße tun weh?" Heiji grinste ihn an, und er hatte nichts anderes entgegenzubringen als ein leicht gequältes, diesmal aber ernst gemeintes Lächeln.

„Na schön." Bereitwillig lehnte er seinen Kopf an Heijis Brust und schloss die Augen. Er konnte die zufriedenen Blicke, die nun auf ihnen ruhten, beinahe spüren. „Ach und noch was…" Fragend blickte der andere zu ihm hinunter, doch Conan erwiderte den Blick nicht, hielt noch immer die Augen geschlossen.

„Hm?"

„…Shinichi." Heiji blickte ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an, lächelte dann jedoch wieder und strich ihm kurz durch das dunkle Haar.

„In Ordnung."

* * *

Dass er eingenickt war, wurde ihm erst bewusst, als das Geräusch einer zufallenden Tür ihn aus dem Schlaf riss. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen.

„Oh, tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", kam es daraufhin sofort entschuldigend von Heiji, während er Conans Rucksack zu Boden gleiten ließ, dabei darauf achtgebend, den Jungen in seinem Arm bloß nicht fallen zu lassen.

Conan blinzelte ein-, zweimal schläfrig und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Schließlich bin ich ja nicht zum schlafen hier." Er bedeutete Heiji, ihn runterzulassen, und dieser kam der Bitte sofort nach. Dann gingen die beiden hinüber ins Wohnzimmer, und Conan staunte nicht schlecht, als er dort einen prächtig geschmückten Baum entdeckte.

„Wow… alle Achtung!"

„Mag sein, aber ich bin unschuldig!" Er seufzte kurz. „Meine Mutter liebt es, jedes Jahr den Baum zu schmücken, obwohl sie sonst ja eher traditionell ist. Sie war schon ganz niedergeschlagen, als sie erfahren hat, dass sie zu Weihnachten gar nicht zu Hause sein wird. Na ja, aber dafür sind ja immerhin wir hier."

„Wir hatten sogar früher immer einen Weihnachtsbaum, weil meine Eltern es aus dem Ausland gewohnt waren. Und als ich noch ganz klein war, hab ich immer mit den Kugeln gespielt, und meine Mutter hatte eine wahnsinnige Angst, dass ich irgendwann mal den ganzen Baum umschmeiße." Er senkte den Blick, zwang sich augenblicklich aber zu einem Lächeln. Wie musste das wirken, wenn ein Siebenjähriger von Zeiten aus seiner Kindheit sprach…

Heiji war währenddessen hinter Conan getreten, ließ sich nun auf die Knie sinken und nahm ihn dann mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung in einer Umarmung gefangen. Augenblicklich wandte Conan sich überrascht herum, ohne das Lächeln abzulegen.

„Heiji, was soll denn…"

„Warum tust du das?" Leichter Zorn lag in den tiefgrünen Augen des jungen Detektivs.

„Was?"

„Ich denke du bist hier, um dich nicht verstellen zu müssen! Aber seitdem du angekommen bist, setzt du immer und immer wieder dieses gespielte Lächeln auf! Warum? Vertraust du mir nicht genug?!"

„Das ist es doch gar nicht…"

„Und was ist es dann?!"

„Ich…" Das Lächeln wich nun einem bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich wollte dir doch nur nicht noch unnötig Sorgen bereiten. Es war so verdammt nett von dir, dass du mich hergeholt hast… du hast es einfach nicht verdient, dass ich dir dein ganzes Weihnachtsfest versaue!" Heiji seufzte.

„Lieber ein versautes Fest mit dir, obwohl sich das an sich schon widerspricht, als den ganzen Abend hier allein zu sitzen und vor Langeweile zu sterben. Hey… hab ich dir jemals das Gefühl gegeben, deine Anwesenheit wäre mir unangenehm?" Der Junge in seinem Arm schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „Na also." Er suchte nach weiteren Worten, während seine Hand beinahe wie von selbst angefangen hatte, Conan beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. „Shinichi, ich würd gern sagen, ich versteh, wie du dich fühlst. Aber das kann ich nicht, und alles andere zu behaupten, wäre eine Lüge. Ich weiß nur, dass das verdammt schwer ist, was du gerade durchmachst, und dass ich nichts lieber tun würde, als dich davon zu befreien. Aber das kann ich nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr, als dir zu sagen, dass du dich für mich nicht verstellen brauchst. Und dass ich für dich da bin, wann immer du mich brauchst." Ein kummervoller Blick lag nun in den großen blauen Augen, als Conan sein Gegenüber kurz ansah, bevor er sich enger als zuvor an ihn schmiegte, den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Heiji…" Und dann kamen sie doch. Die Tränen, die er bis jetzt mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten versucht hatte.

* * *

Manchmal ließ es sich einfach nicht verhindern, dass all die aufgestauten, kummervollen Gefühle hinauswollten. Und hin und wieder musste man diesem Drängen nachgeben, um nicht vollkommen zu verzweifeln.

Nur brauchte man manchmal auch jemandem, dem man diese Gefühle zeigen konnte, wenn es einfach zu schwierig war, um allein mit ihnen fertig zu werden.

Verstohlen blickte Conan auf, in das lächelnde Gesicht Heijis, während er sich den wahrscheinlich vierten Keks in dieser Minute in den Mund stopfte.

„Schmeckt's?" Er nickte kaum merklich.

Nun, und manchmal war es eben einfach nötig, seinen Frust in Weihnachtsgebäck zu ersticken.

Aber er musste ohnehin ein jämmerliches Bild abgeben. Ein kleines Kind, mit rotgeweinten Augen, das sich nun mit Keksen vollstopfte. Und schon seit zehn Minuten ununterbrochen schwieg.

„Hey, Shinichi, das von eben muss dir nicht peinlich sein."

„Ist es nicht." Das entsprach sogar der Wahrheit. Jedem anderen wäre diese Situation wahrscheinlich äußerst peinlich gewesen, er aber war einfach nur dankbar, dass er jemanden hatte, an den er sich anlehnen konnte.

Dann kam ihm plötzlich etwas in den Sinn, und hastig begann er, in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

„Da!" Mit diesen Worten hielt er Heiji eine große, aus bräunlichem Glas gefertigte Flasche hin, um deren Hals eine rote Schleife hing. „Ran hat drauf bestanden, dass ich dir was mitbringe! Gut, sie war wenig begeistert, als Kogoro die hier rausgesucht hat, aber er hat gemeint, du wärst ja nun kein Kind mehr und überhaupt könntest du sie ja auch an deine Eltern weiterreichen."

Interessiert besah Heiji sich das Etikett der Flasche.

„Der ‚Meisterdetektiv' mal so spendabel? Hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut." Vergnügt grinsend stand er auf, um aus einem kleinen Schränkchen an der Wand zwei Gläser zu holen, ignorierend dass er minderjährig war und die Flasche bei seinen Eltern in der Tat besser aufgehoben gewesen wäre.

„Du auch?" Er wartete nicht wirklich eine Reaktion ab, aber Conan hatte ohnehin schon genickt.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hatte er ein kleines Gläschen vor sich, in dem eine braune, durchsichtige Flüssigkeit vor sich hin schwamm. Er nickte dankend, während Heiji sich mit seinem eigenen Glas auf eine Couch rechts von ihm setzte, die Beine auf dem weichen Polster ausgestreckt, den Blick durch ein Fenster direkt vor ihm nach draußen gerichtet.

Ein Lächeln huschte kurz über Conans Lippen, nachdem er hastig sein Glas geleert hatte.

Er war der einzige, der wirklich keinen Unterschied machte. Jeder andere hätte ihn zumindest gefragt, ob sein kindlicher Körper den Alkohol überhaupt vertrug. Er nicht.

„Weißt du…", begann der Schülerdetektiv aus Osaka dann plötzlich, „auch wenn du's mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du bei mir bist. Wenn du vor drei Tagen nicht angerufen hättest, dann hätt' ich es sehr wahrscheinlich gemacht. Weil du mir einfach gefehlt hast." Conan senkte verlegen den Blick, stellte dann aber sein Glas auf den Tisch und trat neben Heiji. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, irgendetwas zu erwidern, aber es wollten ihm einfach keine Worte in den Sinn kommen, die der Situation würdig gewesen wären. „Klingt dumm, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie dumm würde dann erst all das klingen, was ich in letzter Zeit so gesagt habe. Aber vielleicht ging's mir ja nur so mies… weil ich dich auch vermisst habe."

Heiji schwieg kurz, bevor er das Gespräch fortsetzte.

„Shinichi… was hättest du heute gemacht, wenn das damals nie passiert wäre und du niemals Conan geworden wärst?" Er hoffte inständig, ihn mit dieser Frage nicht zu verletzen, suchte auch sogleich in seinem Blick nach einem Ausdruck dafür und war erleichtert, als er dort nur Nachdenklichkeit vorfand.

„Tja… vermutlich hätte ich ganz einfach mit Ran gefeiert, weil meine Eltern wie immer im Ausland gewesen wären."

„Vermisst du… Ran jetzt?" Wieder dachte er einen Augenblick nach, schüttelte dann aber lächelnd den Kopf, während er nach Heijis Hand griff.

„Ich hab doch dich." Der andere blickte ihn einen Moment lang irritiert an, stellte dann jedoch das Glas zur Seite, das er bis dahin in der Hand gehalten hatte, und zog den Jungen dann zu sich auf das Sofa. Dieser zögerte gar nicht erst lange, kroch auf Heijis Schoß und schmiegte sich an den Körper des momentan Älteren.

„Vielleicht ist es sogar ganz gut so, wie es gekommen ist. Wer weiß, ob wir jemals Freunde geworden wären, wenn ich von Anfang an Shinichi gewesen wäre."

„Warum nicht? Aber im Prinzip ist es egal. Ich bin ganz zufrieden mit den Dingen, so wie sie sind." Zärtlich streichelte er Conan durchs Haar, während er wieder nach draußen blickte. „Hey, es schneit wieder!" Der Junge blickte nur kurz hinaus, nickte und schloss dann zufrieden die Augen, während er sich instinktiv in Heijis Handfläche schmiegte.

Dieser seufzte kurz.

„Wahrscheinlich würden uns 'ne Menge Leute für verrückt halten, wenn sie uns so sehen könnten. Schließlich erwarten doch alle irgendwie, dass man an Weihnachten was miteinander unternimmt, dass man sich reich beschenkt und so was. Es könnte wohl niemand verstehen, wie man einfach nur so beieinander sitzen kann und sich wohl fühlen, ohne wirklich etwas zu machen.

Aber… die Hauptsache ist ja eigentlich, dass man glücklich ist, nicht wahr? Und ich… bin ziemlich glücklich." Mit einem Lächeln wandte er den Blick nun wieder zu dem Jungen in seinem Arm, der die Augen jedoch geschlossen hielt. „Shinichi? Hey, Shinichi?" Doch der Kleine antwortete nicht mehr, und sein gleichmäßiges Atmen verriet, dass er eingeschlafen war. Heiji schüttelte kurz den Kopf, legte dann auch den anderen Arm um den jungen Schülerdetektiv und schloss ebenfalls die Augen.

„Na ja… Frohe Weihnachten…

Shinichi-chan…"


End file.
